Suddenly, It's Love
by ofiai17
Summary: Tak sekalipun kau berkata bahwa kau mencintainya. Tidak. Kau hanya berada di sampingnya, sebagai ungkapan berterimakasih karena dia juga selalu berada di sampingmu.


**Disclaimer : GS/GSD sudah dicap sama BANDAI dan SUNRISE**

Terinspirasi waktu dengar Teenage Dream versinya Boyce Avenue...

* * *

><p>Dia bukanlah cinta pertamamu. Bukan. Kau bahkan pada awalnya tidak memahami perasaan hangat apa yang perlahan menyesap masuk dalam hatimu. Apa itu? Cintakah?<p>

Kau tak tahu pasti.

* * *

><p>Dia terus berada disisimu. Selalu, tanpa lelah. Berdiri disampingmu, menjadi pendampingmu di saat tersulit sekalipun.<p>

Dan kau bersyukur akan itu. Kau tak akan meminta lebih.

Lacus-bidadarimu, penyelamatmu.

Tutur lembutnya yang mengantarmu ke dalam pelukan mimpi setiap malam. Senandung merdunya yang membangunkanmu di pagi hari-memberimu harapan.

Bahwa hari ini akan lebih baik-tidak akan ada lagi perang, selalu ada harapan atas perdamaian abadi.

Lalu dia tersenyum padamu.

Kau tidak bisa menolak untuk mendekatinya, meraihnya kedalam pelukanmu dan menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya diantara jari-jemarimu.

"Kira, aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Ah… apa kau mencintainya, Kira?<p>

Kau sedang merenung memikirkannya ketika bayangan itu muncul. Cinta pertamamu. Merah, ya merah… dengan sorot mata kelabu yang menatapmu tajam.

"_Kira, kau tak boleh melupakanku."_

Kau tak bisa. Hatimu melarangmu melepas_nya_. Dia-kenanganmu. Jiwamu. _Cintamu._

Flay Allster.

Namun dia sudah tiada. Dia tak nyata. Kau tahu-kau menyadarinya. Ya, kau _memahaminya._ Tapi apakah kau menerimanya?

Kenyataan bahwa hatimu sudah direnggut. Kenyataan bahwa kau sudah tak lagi bisa melihat_nya_. Kenyataan bahwa hubunganmu dengan_nya_ seharusnya _sudah_ berakhir?

"Lacus, aku…"

Kau tak sanggup melepas_nya_.

"Aku tahu." Dia tersenyum. Mata baby bluenya memandangmu dengan lembut. "Aku hanya kau ingin kau tahu."

Rasa bersalah itu merambatimu.

"Kira, aku tak mengharapkan imbalan. Aku hanya ingin memberi.. Bersediakah kau menerimanya?"

Hanya kali ini. Cukup kali ini saja.

Kau mengangguk lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Maaf…"

* * *

><p>Malam itu, untuk kesekian kalinya kau memimpikan<em>nya<em> lagi. Merah. _Dia._

"Flay…. aku-" Kata-kata itu tertahan dalam mulutmu.

"Lacus membutuhkanku." Sama seperti kau membutuhkannya.

"_Kenapa, Kira? Kau ingin berkhianat?"_

Kau terdiam.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tidak bisa. Aku harus… pergi. Lacus-" Kau tak kuasa melanjutkan.

Lalu kau berbalik meninggalkannya dalam mimpimu.

Kau harus merelakan_nya._

"_Kira!"_ teriaknya murka memanggilmu.

Tidak, kau tidak boleh berbalik. Kau harus terus berjalan.

Kau harus melupakan masa lalu yang membelenggumu, kau harus belajar memaafkan dirimu sendiri.

Kemudian kau berlari.

Ada masa depan yang menantimu. Ada yang sedang menunggumu-berharap agar kau menoleh kearahnya walau hanya sekali. _Lacus._

Saat kau membuka mata, yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah dia-menatapmu dengan khawatir.

"Syukurlah, kau bangun. Aku takut karena demammu tak kunjung turun dan kau terus mengigau. Aku pikir kau bermimpi buruk…," ujarnya sembari mengusap peluhmu.

Mata amethysmu bertemu mata baby bluenya.

Saat itu kau membuat keputusan.

"Lacus, menikahlah denganku."

* * *

><p>Tak sekalipun kau berkata bahwa kau mencintainya. Tidak. Kau hanya berada di sampingnya, sebagai ungkapan berterimakasih karena dia juga <em>selalu<em> berada di sampingmu.

Kau memang sudah tak lagi ragu. Tapi kau _belum_ mencintainya-untuk saat ini.

Namun, perasaanmu seketika berubah ketika kau menatapnya dari ujung altar, menghampirimu dengan gaun putihnya yang menjuntai anggun. Ya, dia dalam gaun pengantinnya-menghampirimu di hari pernikahan kalian.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupmu kau merasa ingin mati sekaligus bersyukur telah hidup di saat yang bersamaan. Jantungmu seakan berhenti berdegup selama sepersekian detik ketika kau melihatnya. Lalu saat dia perlahan menghampirimu jantungmu berdetak sangat amat kencang. Sungguh kontradiksi yang aneh dan asing bagimu.

Flay bahkan tak dapat membuatmu seperti itu.

Lalu kau menyadarinya.

'_Lacus, aku mencintaimu'_-seiring dengan kata_ 'aku bersedia'_ yang kau ucapkan.

Kau tersenyum-bahagia. _'Kau membuatku hidup kembali.'_

Aku mencintaimu.

**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Erm... ini Kira-Lacus pertama saya (dan sepertinya gagal) :'/ ... Dengan setting post GSD... Saya amat berharap akan komentar dan kesan-kesannya :)

Fic singkat ini lahir dari pemikiran bahwa: pair KirLac nggak akan ada kalau Kira masih terpaku sama Flay-dan kalau KirLac nggak ada maka nggak akan ada AsuCaga :d Hehe..

Salam, Ofiai.


End file.
